Untitled
by littleirishwriter67
Summary: okay I still don't have a title for this. I decided that I would just put them in one story and I saved the reviews.
1. Default Chapter

"Can we sit here everywhere else is full." Asked a sixteen year old Harry Potter.

"Sure. My name is Faye. Faye Barnes."

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Hi." Faye said.

Everyone got situated and then there was a silence, an unbearable silence. Everyone stared at Faye. She looked to be about sixteen years old. Her skin was pale and she had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was about five foot six inches. She noticed them looking at her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Faye asked.

"No." They said.

"I've never seen you before. What house are you in?" Asked Ron.

"I'm in Gryffindor. I'm new I was living in the United States." Said Faye.

"What year are you in?" Asked Hermione.

"Sixth. Why?" Faye asked.

"Just wondering." Hermione responded.

Harry was just looking at her she found this very odd as she was about to say this the door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Got a new friend Potter." He sneered.

"Back off Malfoy." Ron said.

" Oh, so she's your friend Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Sit down." Came a voice from behind Ron.

Ron turned to acknowledge Faye. Draco looked in disgust as Ron sat down.

Faye said, "Really, I didn't know that there was trash around here."

"The only trash around here is you and them." He said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They aren't trash, because only trash can be in Slytherin and look at everything like it is less than itself." She shot back.

With that Draco left the room. With the door slamming shut. The trio looked amazed.

Author's Note: I'm not good at writing long chapters but I'm working on it. I don't know what to name this so when reviewing give me a title that you think would fit.

Also I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot of the story and Faye.

Thanx,

rockbaby67


	2. chapter 2

Well The trio looked shocked. They sat in silence for a minute that seemed like a century. When Ron broke the silence he asked Harry and Hermione, "Has anyone stood up to Malfoy before they really knew him?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads. then he turned his attention to Faye.

"Do you know him?"

"No. And I don't want to." Faye answered.

Then they heard the train stop.

"We're here." Faye said shortly.

As she went to leave Ron stopped her. "How did you know he was in Slytherin?"

Faye just looked away and left. When they got to the entrance hall McGonagall stopped her.

"Please follow me." She said.

As Faye followed she had no clue where she was going. Then she came out of her world when McGonagall stopped and said something. Faye wasn't sure what she said, but apparently she wasn't suppose to because McGonagall then turned around and asked if she'd heard it. "Heard what?" Was her reply. Satisfied McGonagall turned and kept walking. This time Faye was alert. She heard nothing out of the ordinary and they went to Dumbledore's office. Once there she was asked if she knew why she was there. Her answer, "No."

Author's Note: I hate that I have cliffhangers that make the chapter so short. Well any way I won't take long to update. What do you think will happen. Hmmm....... I'm going to tell you soon enough. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and Faye.

Bye,

Rockbaby67


	3. chapter 3

All Faye knew was that her parents had planned that she attend Hogwarts. She was told that the answers would reveal themselves in due time. When she got to the great hall every one was waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech. When the door opened everyone stared. Dumbledore announced that Faye Barnes would be in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors gave a thunderous applause. When she sat down she knew why. From what happened on the train with Draco. Ron had made room for her and Harry and Hermione sat across from them. After Dumbledore gave his speech Ron turned to Faye and asked again the dreaded question, "How did you know that Malfoy was in Slytherin?"

She swallowed hard and tried to think of an excuse. Well looking at the people around her who were waiting for an answer she told them the truth. "Well I met Malfoy when I first got to the train. He was showing off and when he noticed me it only got worse. He was trying to impress me and wasn't having any luck so before they went to get onto the platform one of his friends pushed me on to one of the tracks. After he did that and I was trying to get up we heard a train whistle. Well they ran off and as they were running away I heard one of them say that they hoped I wasn't going to Hogwarts and I wasn't in Slytherin, because they were."

"That's terrible." Hermione said. Everyone nodded in unison. Then everyone started eating. When the feast was over They went to the common room. Faye went upstairs and got her notebook she had been using for a journal. She flipped to the page she had written on last then started a new entry. It said: _Mum and dad wanted me to come here, but I don't know why. Everything is different from what was supposed to happen. I was to go to Hogwarts at eleven, not stay in a muggle school. I was supposed to be alone, instead I am surrounded by people. Everything is different, am I supposed to know why I am here? Well I guess McGonagall was right I will find out soon enough. I just...._

At that moment Faye heard someone coming and closed the notebook. It was Ron he had come down because he couldn't sleep. "Why are you up?" He asked.

"I could ask the same thing." She replied. 

"Well I couldn't sleep. So what about you?" He said.

"I just wanted time to myself." She was starting to burn up why she had no clue. She had just met him only a few short hours ago. She didn't even know him. Then again being alone all her life might have been why she felt this way or was it his trusting nature? She hand no clue about what she was going to do. Then he asked her why McGonagall had taken her in haste. Why had she tried to hide that she had met Malfoy. Why had she ....

In the middle of his question she stopped him and said, "I don't know why I do a lot of the things I do. I don't know why I am here. I don't even know who I am. I have been sheltered all my life I don't even know who my parents are." There she had said it told him her secrets. In a desperate voice she said, "Please Ron don't tell anyone." she began to cry and Ron sat there with her and comforted her.

__

Author's Note: What do you think it was longer than the other two. Well hay I am gettin' better. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, again I do own the plot and Faye.

Until we meet again I'm

Rockbaby67


	4. chapter 4

The next day Ron helped Faye out; he showed her around and helped her find her classes. At lunch she sat with The Trio. (Harry, Hermione, and Ron are the trio.) As they got into talking Harry asked, "Why did you come to Hogwarts?" 'Why did he have to ask?' Ron thought. Unluckily for him Faye was a mind reader. "Don't worry about it." Faye said, " Well, I really don't know why I am here all I know is that my parents wanted me to come."

"I thought you didn't know your parents." Ron said.

"I don't. I mean all I know about them is that they wanted me to attend here, when I was in the orphanage in the US all I had that kept me going was the letter that they gave me. The way I see it is that they knew they were going to die so they sent me away." Faye explained.

"And why did you look at Ron and say 'Don't worry about it.'" Asked Hermione.

"You can't tell anyone, but well I'm a...a mind reader." Faye said and jumped up and left. Well that left the trio in shock. Later that day in the common room The Trio came up to Faye and asked if they could talk. Faye was writing an essay and said, "Maybe later."

Harry and Hermione left, but Ron stayed behind. "Why are you being this way? You can trust us." There it was what Faye feared most. Trust.

Author's Note: Why does Faye fear trust? Who are or were her parents? Is she telling Ron and the others everything? Will Malfoy say anything to her or just ignore her? When will these questions be answered? And on my own account what is Mary-Sue Land? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Faye and the plot.

Later,

rockbaby67


	5. chapter 5

Hi, everyone well, redick4 anyway thanx for reviewing. Sorry but you will learn soon enough if Faye can control her mind-reading abilities. Also I have no clue what Mary Sue land is yet. Okay disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Faye and the plot. Stupid server was down. Oh well, on with the fic...

Faye stared at Ron and was afraid to say anything. " You don't trust us do you? Why did you open up so much last night but now you won't talk to me? Do you trust anyone?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I... I'll see you later." Faye said and got up went to the dormitories. She sat on her bed and thought about what happened in the US when she trusted people. She had never really trusted anyone until she met him the only one she ever really trusted. She trusted him with her heart, soul, and entire being. He betrayed her he lied to her he left her. The only time she really trusted. 'Trust is over rated.' she thought bitterly to herself. As she was reviewing the day in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

Dream:

12:00 Am

The note

I need to see you at 1:00 this afternoon.

LOVE,

Jon

She walks up the path to their spot under the maple tree. When she got there she found him waiting. "What did you want, Jon?"

"I wanted to see you one last time."

"One last time?"

"Yes, I am going to expose you for the witch you are."

"What? How could you? I can't believe I trusted you."

She ran not wanting to cry, but his last words to her were what hurt the most "It was fun for the first few times, but when you killed my sister it was over."

"You know I didn't kill her." As she ran she cried, and as she ran she had no clue where she was going. Until she found herself in the middle of the worst gang. She was able to fight them off with out hurting them, then she hid she knew more than any one that when Jon said he would do something he would do it.

End Dream

Then she woke up and it was 12:00 Am. She went to the common room and as she approached she heard Ron's thoughts loud and clear. 'Why doesn't she trust me or anyone else for that matter? She only opens up around this time when no one is around or it is just her and one other person. Is there a reason for this or is she just trying to be careful?'

"Careful, I was hurt once I don't want that to happen again." Startled by the voice he was hoping to hear he turned. "Can you read minds like when you want or do you tune in and out with no control?"

"Well sometimes I have control other it and others I don't."

Well, this is a little longer than the other ones. hope you liked it well, now it is time to press the little review button.

Later,

Rockbaby67


	6. chapter 6

Hey another chapter! Okay well I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot and Faye.

"What happened? Or don't you want to tell anyone?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't really want to talk about it now, but I never really trusted anyone until I met this one guy and then he went back and stabbed me in the back." She answered. Ron looked thoughtfully at Faye and then sat down on the couch. He was unaware that as he thought about her he was pacing. Faye looked at him with questioning eyes. "What? I was worried." And to Faye he looked like he was telling the truth, so she did the only thing she could do, read his mind. He was telling the truth as far as she could tell, but she still wasn't sure.

'Can't be too careful' she thought. She was still playing the events of that day in her mind. He betrayed her and she hadn't trusted anyone else he could be different than that low-life. Ron was looking at her intently, as if trying to figure her out. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you ever trusted anyone or thing else." Of course now she was getting scared, could he read minds, or was it just that he was thinking before she thought?

"You haven't have you?" Ron asked.

"No." Faye replied, " Are you a mind reader?"

"Not that I am aware of." Ron answered.

"Well, I won't pry what will you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Well, let's see well you know some stuff about me what else can I tell you... Well I have a scar on my left shoulder, um... I am scared of spiders, not a lot of people like me at least not back home, umm... I have been reading minds for as long as I can remember, and I am currently looking for a cure for cancer." Faye said. All of what she told Ron was true. With that she went to the dormitories and went to sleep.

Well now all you need to do is review. Also I'm sorry I took so long to update I was having a writers block so here is the stuff. Rockbaby67


	7. chapter 7

Okay reading this story is not my idea of fun. I was board stiff what do you think? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot and Faye.

When she went down to the common room at 4:30, like she did every morning, she found Ron sitting and awake. "How long have you been up?" Faye asked.

"All night thinking about what you said last night oh and why a cure for cancer?" Ron answered. Faye didn't answer Ron, but went out of the common room, and out of the castle for her morning jog. When she got back to the common room Ron was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He looked like he had changed and was ready for his classes. As she approached the chair she found that he had fallen asleep. She laughed to herself and went to put on her uniform. When she came back he was awake and Harry was with him.

"Hi." Said Harry.

"Morning." Faye replied. As Ron just sat there and said nothing. She noticed a look of guilt in his eyes and then she knew that he had told Harry everything. 'I never meant to tell anyone and well I should tell her, but what will she think what will she say.' Ron's thoughts ran loud and clear through her head and she waited if he could tell her and he did it now then it would be like he didn't tell Harry because most people she knew that told someone else her secrets couldn't look her in the eye. Well he could do that, so maybe she could trust him and work her way up.

"Faye." Ron said.

"Yes." She replied

"I'll leave you alone." Said Harry.

When he left Ron said, "I told Harry and well I am sorry I mean you did trust me somewhat so maybe you are right."

"Thank you." Faye said. Ron looked at her with a surprised look in his face. "I'm glad that you could tell me about what you did and that means a lot to me."

"So what happens from here?" Ron asked.

"Well, I get to trust you and maybe others too."

What do you think should I continue? Or should I make another story? What do you think? And does anyone know what Mary-Sue land is yet? Oh and what about a title?

See ya,

rockbaby67


	8. chapter 8

Okay let me know if this is hard to read. OK anywho thanx redick4 who is still reading my story and trying to make the best of it even though I have grammatical errors I am glad that I have one fan. I need to spread myself more I guess. Though I don't know how cause I have reviewed other stories. Well I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and Faye. I'm just rambling so on with the fic.

"What do you mean I told Harry what you told me?" Ron said a bit confused.

"Well you told me the truth didn't you?" Faye smiled.

"I still don't get it how do you trust me if I told Harry about our conversations and what with you asking me not to tell anyone and then I did, it doesn't make any sense." Ron said with a really confused look.

"Okay first, yeah you told Harry okay then you had the guts to tell me and you did not lie. So anyway that is why." Faye said.

Ron sat in silence for about a minute, and then he got up and went to breakfast. When Faye got to the entrance hall she heard some of the guys from Gryffindor talking. They were saying, "I can't believe that she likes him. Yeah, what will Hermione do? What do they do when they are in the common room? Maybe we can find out tonight."

Faye went around the corner and the guys looked at her in horror. They were wondering if she had been there the whole time. She went in to grab a muffin and then ate it on her way to transfiguration (N/A I don't know if that is spelled right.) Her day went by like nothing at all when she got to the common room she finished her homework in no time flat. When she was done Ron came over and asked why she looked so happy. "Well I have had a really good day and I have just finished my homework." Faye answered.

Ron was amazed and then he said, "Are you turning into Hermione?"

"No. Why do you say that?" Faye answered and asked.

"Because you are done with your homework." Ron said.

"I didn't have that much homework." Faye said.

All Ron could say was Oh.

What did you think? How was my grammar? Please review.

Later,

rockbaby67


	9. chapter 9

"Oh, and Ron did you say something to anyone other than Harry?" asked Faye.

"No. Why?" Ron answered.

"I was just wondering because of people. Anyway I don't think we should talk at night for awhile." Faye said.

"Why?" Ron said.

"Because of what people are saying." Faye answered.

"Okay. Well can we talk now or at meals and during free periods?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but not like we do at night. How do you feel about Hermione?" Faye replied.

"What do you mean? Like her in a passionate way?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Faye answered.

"I don't think I could even if I tried. Why? Ron replied. Faye just smiled and nodded. 'What is it that makes me think he is not telling the truth? I'll let this one slide.' Faye thought.

"Okay, well I have to go to bed and I will see you tomorrow." Faye said. With that she got her stuff and went to bed. Ron was confused, but didn't say anything and he decided that he was going to listen to what people were saying. He wondered why she was acting so weird, decided not to think about it.

That night Ron didn't go down to the common room, the guys that Faye was listening to decided that she could be going from person to person, when they went down stairs Ron woke up, From hearing to door squeak and from the stairs creaking. Hearing the noise Ron got up and more quietly went to see what was going on. The guys were sitting on the couches and chairs. They looked like they were waiting for something to happen. Ron then realized what Faye was saying earlier. People thought they were going out, not that Ron cared. He much liked the idea and was very into to it though it wasn't a good time to think that way, because Faye was in range to hear it in which she did and went down and revealed herself.

"Were you waiting for me?" Faye asked.

"Well, we just wanted to know what you and Ron do." Neville answered, that was not the best thing to do, and everyone knew it. Then Ron came down.

"I was wondering how long you would hide." Faye said.

"What! You knew he was there!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, it comes with my powers. I knew Ron was there. I knew that you were down here not by coming down I knew when you came down. (She doesn't mention that she knew cause she heard them talking.) So what do you have to say?" Faye replied.

Everyone except Ron stared. Ron just stood there thinking about how she knew, it didn't really matter, but he still wanted to know and this left questions in his mind. Like 'can she hear far range? How did she know that he was there? How did she know they were there?'

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Faye and the plot. redick4 sometimes I know and others I didn't so maybe in some I just didn't know where it would go and I wrote down what came. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Anyway how was this chapter? Oh and by the way this is the first hp I have written in 2 years the other one I didn't know where to go with it would you read a hp sailor moon crossover?

Rockbaby67


	10. chapter 10

Redick4 Thanx for your review. You know of course that I will let you know if need be in my story. Oh and thanx for sticking with me when I didn't have anybody. Sofia, sorry that this is confusing you. I am not good with grammar and spelling and this is also my first fic. BlacknWhiteMimes, I don't care if you use flames, just tell me why. Siriusfanatic I think that you should read this chapter and find out what happens and who is with whom. Tearsofamiko um... Harry Potter and the Mud-Blood Mind reader. Well, I don't know, but maybe. Thanx you are the first to think of a title. If others would give me titles then I could find the best one. Oh well. Thirty2flavors thanx for clearing up the

Mary-Sue thing. If anyone needs to know I will have it on my bio. Elvencherry07 you were my first reviewer thanx. You sent redick4 and me on a hunt to find out what Mary-Sue was. It is good to know. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and Faye. Okay now on to the fic.

They boys looked at each other, and then at Faye and Ron. Got up from there seats and went up to the dormitory. After they had gone up and the door had closed Ron turned to Faye and said, "How did you know that they were here? Is that why you don't want to talk to me at night? Can you read my thoughts from far away? Why does it matter if Hermione like me?"

Faye blushed and then answered, " One, because they were talking outside the Great Hall. Yes, that is why I didn't want to meet you tonight. Three I can hear them if you have your guard down. Four, everyone is saying how much she likes you. Also where do we stand?"

Ron nodding slightly, "Well, where do you want us to stand? And I haven't heard that much about your parents lately."

Faye looked at Ron with a thoughtful expression before answering. "Well, I don't know about where we stand, but as far as my parents I don't know that much about them myself, pretty much all I know about them you know. I really think Dumbledore knows more than he is telling me though. Ron I need to get some sleep, so can we finish this chat tomorrow."

"Sure." Ron said.

Do you think Ron and Faye should go out or who should she be paired with? Tell me in your review.

Later,

rockbaby67


	11. chapter 11

Redick4 thanx for the review you gave me. I was just wondering and wanted an answer. I was goingto hold off from that for a bit anyway I just wanted to know ahead of time in case I needed to work in some small details. So if anyone wants someone else let me know. Disclaimer: I don't own HP J.K. does. I own the plot and Faye.

The next day Ron got up, got dressed and went to the common room. Once in the common room he lit a fire. He waited for Faye. He didn't wait long though she came down about two minuets later. When she saw him she remembered the night before and then thought he wanted to talk about it. When he saw her out of the corner of his eye he turned and got up.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Ron said.

"Morning, and yes." Faye answered.

"Can we talk about it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I run in the morning so if you run with me sure." Faye said.

"Alright. Faye, what do you think of Hermione?" Ron said with a little uncertainty.

"She is very nice. Why?" Faye replied.

"Just wondering." Ron answered.

They talked until they got back into the castle, at which point Dumbledore asked Faye to come to his office. Ron left and went back to the common room and Faye went with Dumbleore. Once in the headmasters office Faye was asked to sit down. When Faye was seated and comfortable she was told about her parents. Dumbledore sat and looked at Faye. He said, " You are ready to know."

Faye replied, " About what?"

"Your parents. You see they were forced to follow Lord Voldamort (A/N: I don't know if that is spelled right.) and they didn't want you to have to grow up around that and they left you at the orphanage. Voldamort still doesn't know that you exist and your parents hoped it says that way, " said Dumbledore, " Also your parents didn't live through those times and they wanted you to have these." Dumbledore handed Faye a locket and a ring. Faye looked at the locket and engraved in it were the words _Forever Here With You. _Faye opened it and found a small note. It said:

__

Dearest Daughter,

You are now receiving what is rightfully yours. Keep these protected and cherish them. They hold power far dangerous in the hands of evil. With these you are receiving the knowledge of what happened and why you were in that orphanage. Please forgive us. You will face many obstacles and with the help of the friends you now have acquired you will defeat all of those obstacles. You will need these for different reasons and you will find as you use them they will become a part of you.

Love,

Mum & Dad

Faye looked at the ring it also had engraving and it said, _Never Alone. _Faye left Dumbledore's deep in thought. She went to the Great Hall and found Ron talking to Harry and Hermione. When he heard here coming he looked up in relief and made room for her to sit down. Ron looked at Faye thoughtfully and then decided not to ask her until that night.

A/N: It was longer! Okay read and review. Sorry it took so long, but I updated!

Not sure about some of the spellings. So please don't sue. oh and if this had a song or two in it would it be ok?

Later,

rockbaby67


	12. chapter 12

That night Ron got up and went down to the common room, which was completely dark, except for some of the embers from the fire. Ron went and sat down on the couch. Faye came down two minuets later. Ron looked extremely tired. When Ron heard Faye coming he tried to look rested, but it didn't work. Faye was able to tell Ron hadn't gotten much sleep. She tried to hide her concern, but that didn't work either. Ron could tell by Faye's expression that she was worried and he knew it was because he wasn't getting enough sleep. Faye was the first to speak, "Ron, we could do this tomorrow. You need to get your rest, and you need not to be up with me."

Ron looked very uncomfortable, "We need to talk now, we have put this off long enough."

"What do we need, I stress the word need, to talk about?" Said Faye.

Ron looked at Faye with a very disturbed look, "What do you mean, we need to talk about everything you won't say in front of anyone else. You know things you didn't before and you just keep to yourself and you don't talk to anyone else, why do you just seclude yourself? Why won't you talk to me when we are in a crowd? Why do you wait for night?"

"Ron, I... I... I... um see you tomorrow." With that she left and she went to bed.

The next morning Faye didn't show up. Ron asked Hermione if Faye had been in the dormitory and Hermione said that her stuff was still there, but Faye hadn't been there when she woke up. Ron who was very worried about Faye went to Dumbledore, and asked why she wasn't around. To Dumbledore's knowledge she was still at school. Ron told Dumbledore not to worry and went to ask Harry if he could look at the Maurader map. (A/N I don't know how to spell and if I went to get the book the computer would be taken so sorry.) When Ron looked at the map Faye wasn't in Hogwarts or Hogsmade. (A/N I don't know if that is spelled right either.) He got really worried, wondering where she was.

A/N: Where do you think Faye is? Sorry the chapter is so short.


	13. chapter 13

Sorry to all for not updating sooner. Thank you for the 2 reviews from Tearsofamiko and Redick4. Well you are going to find out and you never know what might become of Faye.

"Ron did you check to see if she was in the forbidden forest?" asked a very upset Hermione.

"She wouldn't be there that defies every thing she does." said Ron, who didn't want to believe that she would be so foolish. With slight hesitation Ron opened the map and looked for Faye in the forest. No luck he showed the map to Hermione, who saw Faye's name in the forest. Hermione was about to say this to Ron, but as she turned it to Ron the name disappeared. When she turned it back to herself it appeared, but quickly vanished. Hermione looked behind her and Harry was standing over her.

"Why are you looking in the forest Faye wouldn't go in there," Harry said.

"Well it was worth a shot." Ron snapped. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and then she got up quickly and went to find Dumbledore. When she found him she asked if he knew a spell that would hide a person from only certain people. He said he knew nothing of that kind, but he did know one that would keep your presence undetected. Hermione pondered this for a second, and Dumbledore asked if Hermione knew where she was. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn't sure so she went into the forest with the Maurader map (I can't believe that I haven't checked that I will ASAP.) When Hermione came to the spot where it said Faye's name she wasn't there. Hermione was about to go back, but she stooped short, because standing in front of her was Faye.

"Hi, Faye. Are you okay? What happened between you and Ron?" Hermione said.

Faye looked at her and said, " How did you find me? Yes, I am fine. Why would it matter what happened between Ron and I?"

Hermione looked at Faye and asked, "Are you okay I am begging to get the impression that you didn't want to be found."

"Yes you are correct there I didn't want to be found and I would really like it if you would just get away from me."

Hermione was beginning to think more than nothing went on between her and Ron. "Why don't you come with me?"

"No, I will not go back with you." Faye said starting to get impatient.

"If you think Ron and Harry are here think again. I came alone." Hermione said wanting to ease the tension.

Then just as Faye was going to tell Hermione what happened Ron and Harry came out from behind a tree.

Okay I like this chap um... well I am sorry for not updating sooner.

Rockbaby67


	14. chapter 14

Well, when Ron stepped out from behind the tree, he remembered what Faye had told him about her betrayals and he had wished he had just stayed behind the tree. Hermione looked at them in disbelief. She had not seen their names on the map. Ron was the first one to speak, "Hermione didn't know we were behind her. She rushed off and I figured it was because she thought she knew where you were or did she know. Faye I have been worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Faye looked at Ron with a look that suggested that she didn't believe him and Harry seeing this look jumped in, "She didn't know we were behind her and if that is not what you are giving Ron that look for then I don't know if I can help you, and he really was worried. He didn't think you would come here."

Faye was still not convinced, but she was starting to doubt herself. She really wanted to believe that he was worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to fully believe it. She wanted so badly to believe it that she was trying to find reasons that didn't exist. Hermione picked up on Faye's emotions and was ready to defend Ron, she loved him but he loved Faye. If he was happy then Hermione thought she would be, too. Hermione called out, "You really have to believe him, he loves you and I don't want to see you ruin that. You know I have feelings for him, but he doesn't return those feelings. Please believe me, him and Harry."

Faye thought about it and then said, "I can't, I just can't I thought that he was different, but I think I was wrong this is just what happened last time." With that Faye turned and walked deeper into the forest. Hermione tried to digest what Faye had just said, but to her it meant nothing. Harry also thinking about what was said knew very little about what was said. And of course Ron who knew what she meant completely wished he knew more about Faye's parents. They went back to school and Ron went to see Dumbledore. Even though Ron was interrupting Dumbledore didn't mind at all, he welcomed Ron. Ron told him what had happened and if he knew anything that would help. To Ron's surprise Dumbledore looked a little uneasy. Ron waited and Dumbledore seeing that Ron wasn't going to leave sighed, and told Ron that Faye had a happy childhood, at least until she had to go. Her parents- Jasmine and Justin Barnes- had given her the best they could afford. She had two siblings-a brother named Jordan and a sister named Lita- who had looked out for her. One day they just disappeared without a trace. They had sent Faye to an orphanage that would be better than the life she would have lived if she were with her family. She was put under a spell that would keep her from remembering her past. Ron sat still for a moment and then went to leave Dumbledore asked where he was going, even though he knew exactly where Ron was heading. Ron went back to where Faye had been. Faye was there and was waiting for Ron.

Do you think Faye figured out what happened, and why was she waiting for Ron? Only a few more chaps left. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot and Faye. Plus any other characters not from Harry Potter.

Rockbaby67


	15. chapter 15

Thanx redick4 for your review. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah J.K. Does. I only own the plot and Faye along with any other character that doesn't appear in the books. Okay on with the story.

Quick recap, then on with the story. At the end of the last chapter Ron goes back to where Faye was last seen and Faye was waiting for him. But why? That is the question!

"Faye do you know what happened to your parents?" Ron asked.

"Very little, why? What do you know, or did Dumbledore tell you something that he wouldn't even tell me." Faye retorted, clearly still mad at Ron. At that point there was a heavy silence where no one dared speak. Then Ron said to Faye with a great amount of hesitation, " I was just talking to Dumbledore and I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess you didn't really want me to know did you or is it just that I know and you don't?"

Faye considered what Ron said and thought with much patience of what to say to Ron. When she spoke Ron listened very intently as to not miss a word that Faye left unspoken. Faye's reply to Ron's question was short, " I can't remember much of my childhood, but you probably realized that, what all did Dumbledore tell you?"

"I can't tell you I have been sworn to secrecy, but I was told you would find out in your own way. I really am sorry, I can try to tell you things in riddle maybe that will work what do you think?" Ron said wanting to tell Faye everything he had learned.

Faye thought about this for a moment and said, I think that would be a good idea." Ron smiled and Faye was debating on going back to the castle. Faye started walking toward the castle and Ron asked, "Why did Hermione see your name on the map and no one else?"

Faye looked at Ron as though he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"Well no one knew where you were until Hermione started to want to come in the forest." Ron replied.

"Well maybe it has to do with something from my past." Faye said. Ron thought this was very possible maybe because she didn't want to be seen, she wasn't. They walked the rest of the back in silence, and Ron felt better than he had in a long time.

The End! It is over yes I might put up a sequel, but you have to let me know if you want one k. good now please review.

Thanx,

Rockbaby67


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Did you miss me? Thanx redick4, other worldly lover, and tearsofamiko. Okay I had to redo this chapter because I found that I had them back at Hogwarts.

"Morning, Faye." Said Ron, as his mum served breakfast. When they had gotten back to the castle Ron thought of all the ways he could tell Faye, indirectly, of course, what he had found out. Then over break he asked her if she wanted to come to the Burrow.

"Good Morning, Ron." Faye said cheerfully. She was still trying to figure out some of the riddles Ron had thrown at her. She was glad to know some more of her past and she was glad that she had become friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She enjoyed being at the Burrow and didn't mind helping out, although Molly was glad for the help wasn't pleased to have a guest help her. The days became routine for Faye. They would eat, Ron would pull her aside after she was done helping Molly, so that he could try to help her with the riddles without giving away the answers. Then they would meet up with Harry and Hermione. Then they would have lunch. Then the four of them would sit in the living room and talk. Then Ron and Harry would go upstairs, and leave Faye and Hermione alone in the living room. Then after about an hour and a half or so Harry and Ron would come back down and they would do something, for example one day Hermione, Harry, and Faye tried to teach Ron how to play poker. Then it would be time for dinner.

Faye enjoyed the days when she, Harry, and Hermione taught, or tried to teach, Ron about muggle games and such. They were having such a great time and the day they got their letters from Hogwarts they went to Diagon Alley.

I am very sorry that it is this short and I hope you can forgive me.

Thanx,

Rockbaby67


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Harry potter. I own Faye & the plot.

I'm sorry it took so long. I had a writer's block and I have had so many projects, thanx for staying tuned.

The summer was almost over and Faye hadn't gotten everything figured out, and Ron was stuck trying to figure out how to help. He was going to go to Dumbledore when he got to Hogwarts. He didn't know all the details, and he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. The day they went to Diagon alley, they met up with Malfoy. He didn't say anything, but he had that lust of knowing in his eyes and Ron didn't like it one bit. Malfoy seemed to say 'I know all about her and you won't help her one bit.' Ron got very worried and said something to Harry. Harry asked Hermione to stay with Faye while he and Ron went and did something. Hermione took the hint that Ron and Harry needed to discuss something and pulled Faye in the opposite direction. Once Faye and Hermione were out of site Ron turned to Harry and said, "Malfoy knows something and I don't like the look in his eyes when he sees Faye."

"Maybe it is just nerves", Harry said as Ron looked to make sure that no one was listening. "Harry, I know that this isn't nerves. Malfoy knows something, what if it could hurt Faye?"

"Alright, how about if we look for Malfoy and see what he knows?" Harry asked.

"Harry, maybe we should think about it I mean this is Malfoy, he hurt her once he probably wouldn't mind trying to hurt us." Ron said with a worried look on his face.

"He won't try anything if we are in a crowd." Harry said. So they went to find Malfoy. When they found him they were at the entrance of Gringotts (sp?). He looked at them and sneered, "What do you want? I suppose it was that look I gave Faye when I passed you earlier. Although I would have expected you here awhile ago, I mean really how much does she really mean to you Weasle-Bee?"

"Shut up Malfoy! You don't now anything." Ron shouted. He was clearly shaken by what Malfoy just said. 'Of course I love her, don't I?' He pondered this for a second then he looked at Malfoy. "And yes I came because of that look."

Malfoy laughed and said, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Is this written better? Sorry again that it took so long.

Later,

Rockbaby67


	18. Chapter 18

While Ron and Harry were out "exploring" Hermione and Faye went to the some more shops and when they went into Flourish and Blotts (sp?), they realized they didn't have enough money. So they went out of Flourish and Blotts and they started towards Gringott. When Hermione saw Harry and Ron she tried to steer Faye the other way, but Faye was to quick and she had also seen Ron and Harry. So, when Hermione tried to steer her away she wouldn't leave.

Faye asked Hermione why she was trying to steer her away and Hermione said," I am not trying to steer you away. I just think we should go this way." As Hermione said this she pointed the other way.

"What is wrong with this way? Is that Malfoy with Harry and Ron? Why are you looking at me like that Hermione? Okay this is not funny, stop laughing and tell me what this is about." Faye demanded.

"I'm sorry, Faye. I think you are right about that being Malfoy, and I know you are right about Ron and Harry. " Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but what are they doing here? Why did they leave us back there? Why do you always know more than anyone else? Why... never mind." Faye stared to get very upset. So to stop herself she from doing something she might regret she brushed past Hermione and went into Gringotts. She got some money for Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and left Gringotts to find no one was around. So instead of dwelling on it she went to buy the rest of her school supplies.

AN: Sorry this chap is so short I just wanted to get it up. most of it has been written for a bit. I hope it isn't too terrible. until we meet again.

rockbaby67


	19. Chapter 19

Faye went to Flourish and Blotts and got their books. Then she double checked her list and found that they had gotten everything they needed, so she went looking for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Faye was starting to worry because she was looking for them for about 3 hours and she couldn't find them anywhere. She went to the Leaky Cauldron and sure enough they were all there and had forgotten all about school supplies. Of course Faye wasn't really upset about that, but where did they think she had been for the past hour? Faye looked at Ron and asked him, "Where precisely did you think I was for the past 3 hours?"

Ron looked at Faye and then at the floor, "I...um...I thought...um...you were with Malfoy."

"Really Ron why would I be with Malfoy?", Faye asked.

Ron looked relieved and said, "I don't know. Kinda stupid isn't it?"

"Stupid and foolish. I wouldn't go with Malfoy if he were the last person on Earth. I love _you_, not him." Faye answered.

It was 6:00 and they were all hungry, so they got dinner and ate in Faye and Hermione's room. When they were done eating Ron and Harry played wizard chess and Faye and Hermione watched. Then Hermione played Ron, and Harry and Faye watched. Both Harry and Hermione lost (no surprise there). Finally Ron and Faye played, and Harry and Hermione watched. To everyone's amazement Faye won!

Faye and Ron went to Harry and Ron's room, which was next door, and Hermione and Harry stayed in Hermione and Faye's room. Once the door closed to Harry and Ron's room Ron turned to Faye and kissed her. When they pulled away Ron said, " I guess I'm afraid of losing you. I love you and I never want you to leave. I just don't like the way Malfoy looks at you."

"Ron I love you too. I would never go with Malfoy. I wouldn't leave you. Why exactly would you think I go with Malfoy?" Faye said.

"Well, every time I see him look at you he always seems to know something about you that I don't and I guess I keep thinking you'll go with him because he has answers I don't." Ron said.

Faye leaned into Ron and kissed him passionately then whispered, "I don't need you to have all the answers. I need you to love me. I don't care if Malfoy does know something, he will never have my love."

Ron held Faye tightly and said, "I do love you."

From the other room came loud noises and yelling.

"Where's Faye?" yelled an angry voice.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry yelled back.

"Faye stay here. I need to go help Harry." Ron said.

"But, Ron, I don't want you to go alone. I'm coming with you", Faye answered and she held on to Ron's arm until he said he would let her come with, which wasn't long because there was a scream from the other room. Ron and Faye ran next door and when Malfoy saw Faye he pushed Ron out of the way and said, "Now you're mine. I know more than Ron does and once you hear it you will wish you had not been with him."

"Malfoy, I don't think you realize that I really don't care if you do know more or if it has anything to do with him. I will never be with you and do you realize what time it is. FYI it is 4:00 in the morning and you have no right to be here. If you don't get out I'll see to it that you will be charged with breaking and entering and assault." Faye said.

Malfoy left and Ron asked if Faye was all right and everyone agreed that it would be best if they got to bed. An hour later Faye woke up and knew she couldn't get back to sleep, so she got dressed and went down stairs, and to her surprise Ron was there.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Faye asked.

Ron jumped because he hadn't heard her come down, "No, I was too worried. I wanted to try and clear my mind. What about you?"

"I was sleeping. I just woke up and usually I can't get back to sleep so I just came down. How are you feeling?" Faye asked.

"Okay I guess. I am just trying to sort out what happened. Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Of course, well maybe you could help." Faye said.

Ron looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Faye came over, sat on Ron's lap and kissed him, wouldn't ya know it; Mr. & Mrs. Weasley interrupted them this time.

"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um..." Faye and Ron answered.

"You two had better not do anything stupid." Mr. Weasley

Ron and Faye smiled at each other and then asked, "Why would we do anything stupid."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cries I do own Faye and the plot. Was this chapter better w/ dialog? Let me know!

rockbaby67


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Harry potter or any of its contents. Still saving up, but I only have 25 cents though and lint. Anywho if you want to use Faye or my plot you can't cuz I actually own that! claps excitedly Sorry I'm on a sugar high. Oh by the way I am trying to have longer chapters, I use the smallest font I have and type then change it back let me know if I should stick to shorter chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this up. Schools almost over and my teachers are giving any last projects that they think we need. Also I kept gettin' kicked off the computer, and when I forgot some characters names I didn't want to give up the computer.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley left and left Ron and Faye alone again, but not for long because Fred and George came down and interrupted. (I know you're going to say I shouldn't say it that way, but I am just not gonna be able to say it another way.) At first Fred and George didn't see them, and they were talking about Angelina and Katie. When they did realized that Ron and Faye were there they quickly stopped talking. Faye laughed and said, " I always knew you liked them. Don't mind us, we just wanted time alone. To talk about some things."

Fred and George blushed when Faye said about Katie and Angelina. They kept walking and then looked back just before they stepped out. Faye turned her attention to Ron and kissed him again. This time they went up to Harry and Ron's room and since he was up Faye gave him the key to her and Hermione's room so she and Ron could be alone. Once they were they Ron asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't go with Malfoy even if someone threatened to kill you? Not that I want you dead."

"The only way I would go with him," Faye said and Ron's heart sank, "would be if he threatened to kill you."

Ron looked up at her happily and said ," Don't ever worry about me. I don't want you with a scum like Malfoy."

They were sitting on the bed by this time and Faye pulled Ron down so that he was laying on top of her and kissed him; long, hard, and passionately. When they pulled away they were breathing hard and were breathless. They wanted each other more than ever.

What do you think of this chapter? How should I rate it, meaning keep it (the rating) or make it R. Let me know.

rockbaby67


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything! Well I do own the plot and Faye, on with the story!

Author's Note: Because of certain events I had to take down the R version, and rewrite this chapter.

Even though they wanted to they knew they couldn't, so they sat there in the comfort of each others arms. They started to kiss again and then they heard a knock on the door. Ron went to answer it. He opened the door and no one was there. So, Ron closed the door and they started to talk about what they knew:

1.) That her parents wanted her to attend Hogwarts.

2.) She was late coming to Hogwarts.

3.) She wasn't supposed to have friends.

4.) She could read minds.

5.) She's looking for a cure for cancer, but she don't know why.

6.) She was hurt in the past and didn't trust anyone before Ron.

7.) Her parents were forced to follow Lord Voldemort and so they left her at the orphanage.

8.) She has a letter, ring and locket from her parents.

9.) Faye had 2 older siblings a sister and a brother, Lita and Jordan.

10.) Her parent's names were Justin and Jasmine.

That was it, rather depressing. It was better than before, but not much. They thought of how else they could get information. The next day they departed from Kingscross station for Hogwarts.

Yes I did decide to just put it together as one story so I'm sorry about any inconveniences.

rockbaby67


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry it took so long I have had too much stuff to do. Not to mention I lost all the work I had done previously due to misunderstandings, but anyway here's the next installment. Oh and the **DISCLAIMER**: Yup I own it. I now rule over the last book in the series! Yeah right like that would ever happen. No I don't own anything except as always the plot and Faye. Here we go! O BTW: I will **NEVER** kill Dumbledore!

"It's great to be back isn't it?" Said Hermione once they stepped into the Hogwarts castle.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my schedule." Said Harry.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Said Ron.

"I hope he will give you some help, Ron." Faye said.

Harry, Hermione, and Faye walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Dumbledore wasn't at the staff table and no one else seemed to notice. After about 5 minutes Ron appeared looking quite happy, and a moment later Dumbledore appeared. The sorting ceremony and his beginning term speech was brief and they began eating. While Hermione and Harry started eating Ron and Faye started talking and the first question from Faye was, " What did Dumbledore say?"

"He said that he would start telling you and he told me that if there was anything that he didn't tell you I could if it was something that related to something he had already told you." Ron replied.

With that they started eating and when the feast was over they, of course, went to the common room.

The next day they received their schedules and headed off to class. Faye went through her classes so fast she thought she was dreaming. It was lunch and Ron came in looking unusually glum. "What's wrong Ron?" Faye said worriedly.

"It's nothing." Ron replied.

"Really Ron, why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Faye said with a fake sniffle.

"I know what you're up to and it won't work. Really I'm fine." Ron said.

Faye looked at Ron thoughtfully and then started eating. Ron was so deep in thought that he didn't even feel Faye kiss him on the cheek before she left.

She almost cried when Ron didn't respond to her, but of all people to run into it was Malfoy. He used this to his advantage and said in a soothing and seductive voice, "Faye what's wrong did the Weasel hurt you?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Faye said as her eyes grew glassy.

"So he did. Come with me I can help you feel better. _Trust me_." Malfoy replied in a tone that was anything, but obnoxious.

"Malfoy, get the bloody hell away from me!" Faye yelled and Malfoy could see he was getting through, but before he could say anything else Harry came to the rescue.

"Faye can you help me with something?" Harry said.

"Sure, why not." Faye said. So they went to the common room, "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem." Said Harry with a shrug.

Yeah I'm ending it there. Let me know how it is.

rockbaby67


	23. Chapter 23

Omg! It has been so long. I have had soooooo much to do. Sorry. Anyway you guessed it I **_STILL _**don't own it.

Next chappie yay -

They walked back to the common room. "What's wrong? I mean you practically ran away from Ron, and the show with Malfoy." Harry asked looking very concerned.

" It's nothing really, I mean Ron just wont talk to me, and Malfoy only makes everything worse. That' really all there is to tell." Faye said with a fake smile.

They got back to the common and Faye went upstairs. Harry did the same, he figured that whatever was going on Ron would be there, and he wanted answers. He entered the dorm and to his great astonishment Ron wasn't there. He went back down to the common room, and asked if anyone had seen Ron. "I think he's at the library." Neville said.

Harry went to the library and found Ron huddled (yes huddled) Hermione style nose buried in some books. "Why are you ruining what you have?" Harry demanded.

"And just what the bloody am I ruining now!" Ron shouted in anger. He slammed the book he was "reading" and ran out of the library. Harry followed him with amazing speed. As he caught up to him he realized Ron was crying.

"What's happened mate?" Harry said with concern.

Ron looked up at Harry blinked and said, "Malfoy threatened to kill Faye, unless... (Gulp)...unless... unless she goes out with him. I don't want her to die but what will he do to her if she goes out with him."

(A/N: of course you know Faye's nearby and out of sight.) "Ron I will never go out with that git, I **LOVE** _YOU _for about the millionth time. Let him try what he wants, but I'm never going to go out with him." She went over to Ron and kissed him.

Another coincidence Malfoy comes by during this whole thing, "Oh really you think so, even if I were to kill you both your love would endure it, and all that jazz." He sneered.

"I don't fucking care what you say Malfoy," Faye snapped, "I will never go out with you even if you tried to hurt Ron it wouldn't work." With that she grabbed Ron and Harry by their arms and walked away. Malfoy stared after her and smiled, he would enjoy this very much.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -! $$! -: P:D!

That's all for this one folks tata.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay again a really long time has passed. I still don't own it. Now, on with the fic.

Faye drug Harry and Ron back to the common room, not stopping for anything. Even though she was scared she would never tell anyone. She just wanted to be with Ron and really didn't care what happened to her. She hated how she felt, like there was nothing to say or do to make him feel better. She was worried that some one would find out and tell Malfoy, so she had to keep her worries to herself. Once back in the common room she let go of Harry's wrist, but held onto Ron's she turned and faced him happy to be with him yet again. She put his arms around her and waited until he held her on his own to return the embrace. She was happy for the time being. They stayed locked in the embrace for a while until Ron broke it and looked at Faye, he said nothing, but stared into her eyes and then let her go. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his shirt. She really needed him to stay with her for at least a little while longer. She knew that she was afraid of the future, and she knew as well. Ron looked at her and shook his head, but she didn't let go. She wanted to keep him here. Faye pulled Ron to her and steered him to the couch. He sat down never taking his eyes off her. She sat down next to him and gently laid her head on his shoulder. He subconsciously laid his head on top of hers and the kissed the top of her head. They stared at the dulling fire and fell asleep.

Faye awoke to the movement of Ron, and he gently tried to lay her on the couch. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to get away and she rolled off the couch, grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor beside her. Ron couldn't tell Faye that he didn't want to see her, because it wasn't true. He loved her and loved that they were spending so much time together. He was worried about her. He knew the fear in her eyes was from Malfoy's threat, but he also knew that she was more worried that he would leave her. He didn't want her to put herself in harm's way for him. Faye stared at Ron wondering what he was thinking, but she couldn't get into his mind. Ron had learned how to block his thoughts from her, but one thing that got his guard down was surprise. Faye swiftly leaned forward and kissed Ron forcefully and passionately. It worked and Faye absorbed all of Ron's thoughts. She was upset by what he was thinking and pulled him closer to her. Ron never tried to move away because Faye had started to cry, and Ron realized that she had just heard everything he had been thinking. Ron tightened the embrace and then rolled Faye onto her back, and then positioned himself on top of her, and stopped. He knew she felt protected and he was content for the time being, knowing that she was happy. He was still worried about what would happen, but they were safe at least when they were in their house. Dumbledore had just put up block spells to keep unwanted visitors out of the houses, this included other students. The students couldn't even use a poly juice potion to get into the other houses.

Faye fell asleep feeling the happiest she had been since Malfoy started harassing Ron and herself. She slept peacefully at first, but then her happy dream turned into a nightmare. Everyone was already dead, and Faye was kneeling at Malfoy's feet begging him to have mercy, and then she realized that she wasn't begging for her own life, but for Ron's life, Faye awoke quickly and with a start, and Ron jumped.

"I didn't mean to wake you", Ron said.

"No it wasn't you, it was this nightmare I had," Faye replied. Ron pulled Faye to him and held her until she was back asleep, then he lie down on the couch and put Faye on top of him.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters or plot line. I do own this plot, and Faye. Author's note at the bottom. Still looking for a title…

* * *

The next time they awoke, it was morning. Ron started stretching, but quickly remembered that Faye was lying on top of him. She had felt the movement and had awoken. She looked up and moved to give him a quick kiss. When she was standing next to the couch, Ron finished stretching and got up. He gave her a quick hug, and they headed up to the dormitories. It took Faye all of three minutes to be ready for the day. She went downstairs to wait for Ron, so they could have breakfast together. While she was waiting, she checked to make sure she had everything she needed for her morning classes. When she was sure she was ready she heard Ron stumbling down the stairs. He walked over to her and took her arm, to escort her to the Great Hall. When they arrived, most of their friends had already started eating. They were greeted by smiles, head nods, and a couple whistles.

"Did you sleep well?" Seamus asked as they sat down. The question had created a few snickers from people sitting in the immediate vicinity. Faye and Ron blushed, they knew that falling asleep in the common room wasn't the greatest idea, but there really was nothing to see.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Faye replied, knowing the snickers would only get worse if the question went unanswered.

Faye felt a cold stare, that made shivers run up and down her spine. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Malfoy. She looked to Ron for some comfort and support, which she found immediately in his eyes. They then looked to Dumbledore, to make sure they were safe, at least for the moment. Neither one could deny, that there was going to be turbulence, but they knew they would cherish the moments, where they were asked uncomfortable questions, and when they could laugh and joke with their friends. No one could have guessed what was in store for them, and they didn't really want to dwell on it. For the moment, they were happy. Not even the fear of the unknown could replace the happiness they had at that moment. They left the Great Hall, and walked to their class in a silent, happy bliss.

The morning went by too quickly, but event so, they had tons of homework. Three essays due, and two chapters to read, it looked like it would be a long night. During their lunch hour, Faye received an owl, telling her to meet Dumbledore, after supper that evening. She showed Ron the note, and he nodded his understanding. They were then joined by Harry and Hermione.

"Anything happen to put you two is such a good mood?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Nothing in particular, we just want to spend time together. There's that fact and not having to really worry about being attacked. I haven't seen Malfoy all day." Faye said with a sort of released air.

Unfortunately, she spoke too soon. Not two seconds after she had spoken his name, he entered the Great Hall. He had a knowing look upon his face, and he sneered in the direction of Ron and Faye. At that moment, something occurred to Ron, 'What if Malfoy knows something about Faye's parents? What if it is something he can use against her? What if her parents really were forced, by the use of the cruciatus (sp?) curse, to work for Lord Voldemort?' Ron's anxiety was rising and starting to show. Faye squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It-It's nothing. Nothing," he trailed off, and became distant, and yet protective at the same time.

"Something's bothering you, you can't hide it. It's written all over your face."

"She's right, mate. It's pretty obvious."

Hermione sat in silence, she knew something was wrong too, but she just didn't know what. She wasn't really worried about Faye, she was worried about Ron. All her brain could come up with, was to find a way to get Ron away from Faye, and to do that could have serious consequences. The question was, was she ready to face them?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm not sure who everyone is at this point, but hey whatever. I really am becoming quite disagreeable, I said I hated it when a person put up a story and never finished it, but what have I done? The exact same thing. It has been exactly 1 year, 9 months, and 23 days. So at the moment I hate myself for being hypocritical. Anyway I shouldn't take that long to write more chapters. I hope I still have readers. I'm sorry to anyone who has been looking for this. I hope you find that in the time I have not written, I have gotten better at writing. I know this is still short, but hopefully the skill has increased and will make up for it. If you think that there is a direction that this story should go, drop me a line in the review.

Thanks!! :) Mandi


End file.
